What she wanted most
by Midnight72955
Summary: Raven and Robin have been going out and everyone knows... Robin cheats on Raven w/Starfire. Raven finds out... what happens when the one thing Raven wanted most since her father left is ripped away from her? read and find out the pairing may change later!
1. Miscarriage

**So here's another story!**

I sat staring out across the ocean as the sun was coming up its light casting pink, purple and blue rays over the sky, my eyes opened slowly my breathing was calm, contemplative. My eyes were drawn to distant chores my body tensing for what was to come. My heart beat even, my blood pumping through my veins slowly.

Then in an instant it all changed. My hands balled into fists, my jaw tightened, my heart rate increased, the blood pumping through my veins sung through my body like waves through an ocean, my breathing all the well stayed the same.

My soul self shot from my body seeking out the one who was suppose to be mine, but was giving himself to another the same moment. It soared through the air screeching out warnings to all within hearing range, then just as it got to a hotel in a city not far from Jump City. My soul self quitted its four red eyes hunting for the one window that will give me the proof I needed. Following the mind link we found him… Robin.

We stared into the open window he was with Starfire, in bed just barley reaching a climax which had Starfire moaning in pleasure and Robin groaning. Back in jump city I raised my head to the sun which had fully come up over the horizon to bath my face in its warming light, it brought me no comfort as the pain seared through my body again making me double over.

My soul self cawed once and disappeared into the hotel seeking the others, it found them: Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx in the living room waiting. "Dudes this is agony! Why can't he just go up to Rae and tell her, it's not like she would completely flip out," BB exclaimed. "Because BB he's too much of a Bitch to tell his girlfriend he's cheating on her with Star," Terra growled.

They all visibly gulped, Terra's wrath like mine was… well lets just say _not good_ and keep it at that. "Well I think Terra just said it, should we tell Rae ourselves?" Jinx asked leaning against Cyborg the two had been going out for a good few months now.

They looked at each other then at Terra; "Hey I'm not going to do it! What you want me to tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her and expect me to come out without a scratch! I don't thinks so," she said. "Come on Terra you're her Best Friend, I highly doubt she would hurt you… much, well unlike us she would probably torture us mercilessly," BB said.

"You mean you BB, not us," Cyborg commented. He squeaked and hid behind Terra; "I know," he said. I shook my head slightly; "I guess we just wait until she finds out on her own, I know she'll be mad at us but at least she'll understand why we didn't tell her," Terra sighed leaning against the Beast Boy.

Just as she said that the pain came again hot and very painful. I cried out, my soul self mirrored my cry alerting the others to its presence. It soared through the floor boards taking the flight straight up into the air. It erupted through the ceiling on the top floor flying back to me as fast as it could.

I gasped out again black and white spots danced in my eyes; I curled into a fetal position. My head was pounding; my entire body shook as wave after wave of pain coursed through my body. My stomach burned, I couldn't do anything. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. My anger gave way to fear, I couldn't go anywhere my soul self wasn't here yet and my emotions were rampaging.

Another thought struck me as my soul self flew back into me, I screamed out in pain again. In the tower I could hear everything breaking, the glass erupting. I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working, nothing was. Then I felt something else… something wet in between my legs. I looked down my eyes widened… Blood.

Blood was all around me. Then stench of death erupted around me another wave of pain another scream now to much to bare I blacked out my emotions all the well continuing their rampage but even worse now that I wasn't conscious to control them.

The other Titans driving up to the Tower…

"Hey guys I can't wait to get back home, who's up for take out pizza?" BB asked. "Sure BB," Terra, Jinx, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin replied. "Sweet," he smiled. They were coming up on Titans Tower when everyone gasped some covering their mouths.

"Oh no," Terra said turning to bury her face into Beast Boys shoulder. "Wh-whats going on?" Jinx asked slowly. "Raven," Terra said. Cyborg now floored the gas, setting even Robin on edge, Starfire's happy look turned into one of concern. Cyborg dodged all traffic, and turned sharply to the ocean which had the T-car hovering over the ocean waters and racing toward the Tower.

When they got to the Tower everyone jumped off calling for Raven, Robin ran into the Tower followed by the others; "Spread out! Find Raven!" Robin yelled the order everyone went off in pairs. Robin and Jinx, Cyborg and Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire; "Everything is ruined!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Terra and Cyborg went running through the Tower looking into the rooms leading to the roof, then running onto the roof they found me, blood everywhere, eyes were closed in that trace like state that meant I was healing myself. "Shit!" Terra and Cyborg exclaimed in union running to me Cyborg kneeling in the blood checking me over for open wounds he found none.

Cyborg picked me up and ran me to the infirmary where he placed me on one of the bed; he started to perform some tests. After Terra had made sure I was being cared for she call the others and told the where and how she found me.

A couple of hours passed, Robin was pacing, Starfire was sitting down hands in between her legs biting her lip, Terra was by the window looking out trying to control her own temper, Beast Boy was standing on the other side of the window also trying to control his inner beast, Jinx was sitting on the floor in a lotus position waiting.

Cyborg walked in; "What happened? Is Raven ok?" Terra asked fast swirling on Cyborg. "Yes Raven is fine, but her baby wasn't so lucky," Cyborg said looking at Robin. "She was…" Robin started but stopped. "Raven was pregnant, about 2 maybe 3 weeks," Cyborg said.

"Is she awake?" Terra asked. "No, her body is still healing she should be awake in a couple of hours," Cyborg explained. "What's a couple?" Robin asked. "There is no telling, it could be hours it could also be seconds," Cyborg stated.

"What could have caused a miscarriage?" Robin asked. "You're going to have to ask Raven, her body isn't that of a regular human it could have been any number of things, but from the tests I've done… Raven was perfectly healthy able to carry the baby full term," Cyborg said. "Could have been something I've done?" Robin asked.

"Like I said, you're going to have to ask Raven I can't say anything for sure," Cyborg said. Robin sat down on the couch next to Starfire head in his hands; "Its probably better this way," he said. Terra growled softly shooting Robin a death glare and stormed out of the room.

The first thing I was aware of was my heart beat I struggled to stay asleep wanting to be in that sweet dream forever; _"Its ok mommy, you have to go now," the little girl in my arms said her head on my shoulder. "Come back with me," I asked her. "I can't mommy I have to stay here, I'm so sorry I hurt you so bad," she said. "Its ok baby, come they're waiting for us," I said. "I can't mommy," she said._ I started to panic, I started to hear the beeping of the heart monitor in Titans Tower. _"Please baby come back with me," I said to the girl glancing around as the dream started to dim. The little girl climbed out of my arms giving me a soft kiss and went to stand about a foot away from me. "I can't mommy, I love you," she said. "No, No, NO!_" I yelled in the dream, I feel like I was being pulled away from her. I reached out toward her trying to go back, the dream dimmed until the only thing I could see was her and even then she disappeared too. I cried out for her tears wet my cheeks…

I sat bolt upright the tears that wet my face in my dream continued on in real life, sobs wracked my body I curled up hugging my knees to my chest, my arms wrapping around my middle. The heart monitor continued to beep even more. The door whooshed open and Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire and Robin ran in.

Terra was at my side in an instant, everyone including Robin and Starfire stood off to the side as Terra comforted me sliding into the bed next to me holding me on her lap. She gently stroked my hair; "I-I-I h-h-had her," I sobbed fisting my hand into my hair I shook. "Rae-"Robin stopped. "Raven?" Robin said. My eyes snapped open and I closed them again tightly, just the mere sound of his voice had my body shaking.

My sobs of sadness quitted in the place were deep even breaths, Terra stood where she was un afraid of what might happen next; "Get. Out." I commanded. "Raven," Starfire said. I shot up again; "I SAID LEAVE!" I screamed my voice was laced with the voice of Instinct's. I started to shake again I closed my eyes clenching and unclenching my hands, trying to breath past the voices in my head, I stared into my lap.

I calmed down enough so that my fists weren't clenching and unclenching anymore, my breathing turned back to normal and the shaking stopped. Neither of them left; "I had her," I blinked a single tear sliding down my cheek. "Rae-"Robin said. "I had my little girl, and you-"I paused looking up at Robin.

"You took her away from me… because of _you_ she caused me pain, because of _you_ she took her own life, because of _you_ I had to leave the very thing I've wanted since I killed my father," I seethed shaking badly and glaring at him.

**so that was it review me! I have a question for all of u who read this! Should this become a crossover? If not who should Rae get together with... Red, Slade, Batman or go back to Robin...**


	2. Leaving

**I still don't own Teen titans! THIS SO SUCKS! I DON"T OWN ANYTHIGN! (runs to the corner and cries)... (Comes back sniffling) Anyway... here u go!**

"Raven I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize-"I cut him off. "Of course you didn't realize! God Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Raven you don't have too-"I cut her off. "You should shut your fucking mouth before I send you to the worst possible place I can think of," I snapped. "Hey!" Robin exclaimed. "Hey yourself you self serving son of a bitch," I seethed, then I put my head in my hands as timid took control.

Then I laughed; "I guess I should be happy I don't have you're kid anymore," I giggled again. Then I groaned putting my hand on my head; "Are you ok Rae?" Terra asked. "No, my emotions keep fighting for dominance, all this shifting emotions is making my head hurt," I explained. Cyborg started to rummage around the cabinets and then handed me some Advil's and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Cy," I took the Advil taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. Realization struck me and I bit my as the tears blurred in my eyes again… something died inside of me, and I couldn't stop it. My head lowered as the tears rolled down my cheeks, then I looked up directly at Robin; "How could you do this to me?" those seven words hiccupped past my lips.

Everyone was in shock by now, in front of their eyes the infamous dark sorceress Raven Roth had broken. Robin looked away… one by one they all backed out. First Starfire, Robin walked out after her, then Jinx who couldn't do it anymore she had back out tears sliding down her own cheeks Cyborg walked out after her.

But all the while Beast Boy and Terra stayed with me, giving their everlasting comfort Beast boy had shifted into a little kitten and had crawled up next to my face and allowed me to stroke his green fur well Terra held me from behind giving the comfort only a best friend could give.

Its seemed that all to soon I had cried myself to sleep, together Terra and Beast Boy walked out of the infirmary. They stopped outside Terra sighed and leaned against Beast Boy whose arms wrapped around her tightly; "I hope that never happens to me," Terra said softly, Beast Boy nodded.

"Did you see the way Robin just took off after Starfire," Beast Boy asked. "Which leads me to Boy Wonder himself, where is the little basterd?" Terra asked looking around. "I don't know but we'll try Star's room," BB said and lead the way ready to give Robin a piece of his mind as well.

Whey got to the door and Beast Boy stopped Terra form marching in; "I wouldn't unless of course you want front row seats to what sounds to be one crazy ride," Beast Boy said all seriousness. "Seriously?" She exclaimed. "Oh yea," he said. "God damn it," Terra growled and stalked away followed by Beast Boy….

When I woke up again I was alone again, slowly my eyes were drawn to the window. I sat up no long hooked to the machines; "_I can't stay here, there is just no trust between Robin and I anymore,_" I thought. "_But where will I go_? _Not back to Azarath… What about… Forks, Washington..._ I snorted,_ yea look for the Vampires yea the sorry excuses for vampires_. _Washington DC? England? San Francisco_?_ Oklahoma?_

I sighed and walked out of the Infirmary and too my room, it was around 10:30 PM by the time I woke up. I walked into my room, took a shower then got my thing ready; "Where should I go?" I asked myself. Then looked out the window it was windy outside; "I guess I'll go where the wind takes me," I said looking in the mirror at my refection.

I magickly changed my hair color to black and turned my eyes dark blue, then I grabbed a pen a paper and wrote a note to each of the Titans. Then I put the notes on the kitchen table and walked to the window, I heard someone or two someones come into the living room. I stood perfectly still not moving a mucle as I melted into the shadows.

"Robin aren't you sad you lost a child?" Starfire asked. I turned my head slightly curious; "Of course Star but I'll always be able to have another... with you," Robin said. She giggled and I rolled my eyes; "Raven was here," Starfire said. "What makes you say that?" Robin asked.

"Because she left these," Starfire held up the letter I had written. "What does it say?" Robin asked. "I don't know," she replied. Robin grabbed it and tried to open it but as a pre caution I put a spell on it that would only allow Terra to open it. Robin growled and threw it down; "Forget about it," Robin seethed and turned to Starfire.

They left the sickening sounds of kissing being made to the door; "Well that was unpleasent," I commented then I picked up my bags and headed downstairs. I put my bags down and placed my hand on a panle that appeared the wall opened up to reveal a 2009 black BMW. I put my bags in the car, got into the drivers seat and drove out of Titans Tower... Distination Unknown.

**Hey guys I know this chapter was short and I promise the next one will be longer... so for now I want to know NCIS-Washington DC(Solider), Charmed(witch)-San Fransisco, England-Harry Potter(Wizard), Oklahoma-House of Night(vampyre). I'm thinking Washington DC(solider) and having RED X be a solider. Here are my pairings... RaexRedX(as a solider), RaexChris, RaexHarry, RaexKalona I'll make it really good as a house of Night cross... if no crossover then we go with NCIS with Red X as a Solider! BUT I STILL WANT YOUR INPUT!**


End file.
